warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Furzepelt
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Hit her head on a sharp rock |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Furzepaw Furzepelt |familyt = * |familyl = None known |mentor = Heathertail |apps = None |livebooks = The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow |deadbooks = None }} Furzepelt is a gray-and-white she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Weaselfur races into sight when Bramblestar, Poppyfrost, and Berrynose are investigating their now flooded territory, telling them to stay away from the stream. Furzepelt and Leaftail are close behind, hurtling towards them as if about to leap into battle. Furzepelt hisses at Bramblestar to stay away from the water when he tells them there is enough water for every cat. :Furzepelt is part of another patrol at the WindClan border. Crowfeather, Featherpaw, Furzepelt and Gorsetail are making their way upstream and meet with a ThunderClan patrol. Fur bristling, Furzepelt snaps they are not going to cross and orders the ThunderClan patrol to keep their filthy ThunderClan paws on their side. She mocks that ThunderClan don't care who they let into the Clan. She teasingly suggests that they miss Firestar so much that they are looking for a replacement in kittypets. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : Her mentor is Heathertail. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon :Furzepaw leaves the Dark Forest with Breezepelt and Sunstrike after a training session with Hawkfrost, although she isn't mentioned by name. Though they don't notice her, Ivypool watches them as they disappear into the distance. :She later appears after Antpelt's death with Sunstrike and Breezepelt. The latter whispers to his Clanmates not to say anything about the Dark Forest; Antpelt is still on their side. The Forgotten Warrior :Furzepaw is with Breezepelt, Heathertail, and Boulderpaw when they challenge Birchfall and Ivypool, telling them to get out of the border stream. Ivypool notices that neither Furzepaw nor Breezepelt showed any signs of exhaustion after their training session in the Dark Forest the night before. Furzepaw hangs back, and she agrees with Breezepelt when he hisses at Birchfall and Ivypool that they'll have their revenge again when they see them in the Dark Forest. :Furzepaw, now a warrior with the name Furzepelt, is part of the young WindClan patrol in the battle in the tunnels, along with Breezepelt, Whiskernose, Weaselfur, Harespring, Owlwhisker, and Heathertail. Her and her patrol flee into the tunnels after they are driven back by the ThunderClan warriors. Dovewing later sends out her senses and finds that the patrol is heading back to the WindClan camp. The Last Hope :When the announcement of going into other Clans' territories is made, Furzepelt is mentioned to be present, along with Beetlewhisker, Tigerheart, and Birchfall. During the meeting, Tigerheart and Furzepelt shoulder their way to the front. As they are in ThunderClan territory, Birchfall's gaze nervously darts towards Furzepelt. :As the Dark Forest cats announce their plan to destroy the Clans, Icewing beckons Harespring and Furzepelt closer to her, and informs them not to let Tigerstar see that they were afraid, to keep quiet, and to do his orders, or they would never see their home again. During the battle against the Dark Forest, Furzepelt fights for the Clans, and she is seen standing with Emberfoot, Gorsetail, Ratscar and Tawnypelt. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow : In the Novellas Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia *She has mistakenly been called a tom in ''The Forgotten Warrior. *She is mistakenly listed as an apprentice in The Last Hope, despite becoming a warrior in The Forgotten Warrior. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Place of No Stars Trainees Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Deceased Characters